


Adashi/Shadam Reunion

by AJBwasntHere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, It's the cat, M/M, Mild Angst, Mr. Cat - Freeform, OC, Reunions, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJBwasntHere/pseuds/AJBwasntHere
Summary: I posted this on tumblr (ajbwasntwriting.tumblr.com) and seeing as it's gotten a positive response I decided to post it here too. It's rather short but I hope you enjoy and all criticism is valuedAfter months of tireless work Adam runs himself into a mess and is forced to take time off. Despite this he insists on keeping up his tasks, ruining his physicle and mental state. He knows Shiro is out there and he won't stop untill he's back with him. Shiro is back before Adam is ready





	Adashi/Shadam Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5 am so I know it's not perfect but here ya go

It was his time off

Ever since Sam Holt returned home Adam was busy working tirelessly with the other engineers on defensive tech. Everyday was spent studying what Sam had brought home and trying to figure out how to best it.

An ion canon? These war ships? This ‘Castle of Lions’? It was all to much. Adam was a smart man but figuring out how to meld the appropriate metals together to withstand the energy output necessary to withstand one of the lasers was tiring at best, completely draining at worst.

Adam had passed out for the third time at his work station before he was ordered to take a week off. It was the fifth day and he still felt stressed. He couldn’t sleep. He spent every waking hour working out theoretical solutions. He already filled a refill pad since Monday.

Everyday Adam woke stiff, pushing himself from his bed. He stretched his legs with each step towards the kitchen. Adam was proud to say he’d kept on top of the dishes, but laundry was piling up. The coffee maker boiled slowly, filling the one bedroom apartment with its intoxicating fragrance. Adam loaded up the laundry machine as the coffee brewed. Just his garrison uniform, socks, and underwear.

CRASH

Adam shot up, looking around before finding the source of the noise.

“Ms. Cat…why?” He breathed heavily. The calico cat stared at him from the comfort of the living room coffee table. The plate and glass that had been abandoned on the table now shattered on the floor.

The day continued with some cleaning, some eating, some cursing at the troublesome cat, and a lot of working. The sitting room floor was covered in paper balls of failed diagrams and equations. His second refill pad by dinner time. Tossing it aside he reached under the coffee table to grab a new one. In his daze he grabbed a metal plate instead.

Adam stared at it, tension building around him. It was the message Sam had brought back to him from Shiro

He tapped it lightly and a blue orb raised above the plate. The orb vibrated with Shiro’s voice

“Adam…god, I hope you hear this…look I know I have a lot of explaining to do but Sam is leaving soon and I wanted to send you…something…”

Ms. Cat popped up next to Adam, purring at the sound of Shiro’s voice. Adam placed the metal plate on the coffee table, the message still playing. He pulled the cat onto his lap and scratched her ears lovingly.

“It’s just…I…I shouldn’t have left you…when you said that you would leave me if I went to Kerberos I was so mad. I understand now you just wanted me to stay. Oh, Adam…”

Ms. Cat meowed as Adam’s tears fell on her. She jumped away and shook, tiny droplets flying off her fur.

“You can hate me all you want, and you deserve to hate me for what I’ve done, but I love you so much I…” there was a long pause with only a couple of weak sobs filling the audio. “I regret leaving you Adam. I never should have gotten on that stupid ship…but…I have a job to do here now and I have to see it through. When it’s done I’m coming home…I want to see you again Adam. Whether that be as a friend, a stranger, or my partner remains to be seen. I just want you in my life again…”

Another long pause. All that could be heard in the apartment was the struggled breathing of Shiro on the recording. “I love you, Adam. I can-…” Adam picked up the plate, clutching it with shaking hands “I love you.”

It was dark when Adam woke. All the crying had tired him out. He would have stayed asleep had his stomach not decided against that. He picked up his phone and with a few quick clicks he ordered a pizza. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

Rolling off the couch in a groggy state he swung the door open “That was qui-”

His words stopped themselves.

His hair was white and his face was scratched up but Adam couldn’t deny the man standing in front of him.

Takashi Shirogane breathed out, his face pulling into a loving smile and eyes starting to water. “Adam”

Adam blinked a couple of times. Shiro began to twitch uncomfortably “I had hoped you still lived-”

SMACK

Adam’s hand made contact with Shiro’s face in seconds, the sound echoing in the empty hallway

“Ow! Adam!” Shiro looked at him ready to snap, instead melting at Adam’s rivers of tears

“You’re real!?” He sobbed through the hands clapsed around his mouth, shaking with emotion “Y-you’re really here? You’re…you’re”

Shiro reached up, wiping away Adam’s tears “I’m here, Adam. It’s me”

Adam let himself fall into Shiro, wrapping his arms around him tight enough to feel every muscle move with every breath Shiro took.

The pizza man stared at them for a solid minute before the cat got out. Adam made sure to tip him for getting the cat back.

Shiro looked around the apartment with a sense of fondness he hadn’t felt in a while. Adam came in with pizza in one hand and Ms. Cat in the other. “Can you take one, please”

Shiro pulled Ms. Cat from Adam. It was now Adam noticed Shiro was missing an arm. He looked sadly before putting the pizza down on the coffee table and walking to the kitchen to get plates. Shiro gently placed Ms. Cat on the couch and sat next to her, keeping her away from the pizza. “I…owe you an explanation”

“No” Adam interrupted, sitting down with two plates in hand. He put the plates down and grabbed the cat, putting her on the floor “Takashi, I know about the abduction, the war, the…Galra.” He sighed, rubbing his tired face. Shiro rubbed his back. Adam looked up and smiled.

He missed this. This familiar presence. There was so much tied to it though. So much anger, sadness, frustration.

“We can talk later.” He turned to face Shiro, who looked to be holding his breath “Right now I just wanna eat some pizza and cuddle with my fiance”

Shiro smiled, happy tears falling loose “That sounds perfect.”

That night they slept tangled together. Their legs intertwined, Shiro’s face buried into Adam’s chest, and arms clinging to each other. It was sweaty and uncomfortable but neither wished to be apart.

Adam hadn’t slept that well in months


End file.
